Dawn Of Fireclan: Bloodstar's Story
by Whenever I Dream - I Write
Summary: Blood, Bone, Scratch, Gash, Claw, and Fang...these six siblings will leave Bloodclan with their mother to join Thunderclan. Yet on their perilous journey they will face death and a mighty fire. But..."Fire won't fight Fire, instead, fire joins Fire to create a larger flame." This new prophecy will be the start of...Fireclan.
1. Chapter 1

**So this will mainly revolve around Scourge's offspring. Bone, Claw, Fang, Gash, Scratch, and Blood. Six kits is a lot to handle, but their mother Jadis, a calico with deep green eyes, knows what to do. She will lead them to the clans to join Thunderclan...but there's more to it than that. If you play  .com then I have like an RPG thing on Fireclan.**

* * *

(Blood's Point of View)

_Starry cat's surrounded me. What to do?! I can't flee! I should fight, but I don't want to fight! It may be father's wish for me to fight, but it's not me!_

_"Do not be afraid young one. For we have planned your future, your destiny." A blueish colored cat with blue eyes said peacefully._

_"My...my future." I stuttered looking to my paws, "Do-does it involve a lot of fighting?...because I don't want to fight."_

_"Of course it involves fighting! But not the type you are familiar with. You will be fighting to protect your clan...Fireclan." the blue cat reassured._

_"Clans?" I asked, my mind turning, "Wait! Your those cat's my mother told me about...you're clan cats! So, this would be Starclan! You, you are real!"_

_"Of course we're real!" hoffed a reddish brown tom._

_The blue cat shot a glare at him._

_"Blood, a time is coming when you will leave Bloodclan with your brothers. And there will be loss, but there will also be gain. We will guide you when that time comes. In the mean time, Spottedleaf will watch over you." the blue cat explained._

_As if on cue a calico walked up through the crowd of starry cats._

_"Thank you, Bluestar, for giving me such a special task." Spottedleaf mewed while giving a brief nod to Bluestar, "And hello, Blood, it is a pleasure to meet you. I will visit you every now and then in your dreams and tell you about the clans."_

_"Wow! This is amazing! Am I going to become a warrior or something?" I asked excitedly._

_"No, Blood, you are going to become a leader." replied Bluestar._

_I froze. Leadership isn't what I wanted. It was what my father was forcing me into, but a chance to be with the clans...I closed my eyes to think..._

"Blood! Blood! BLOOD!" roared my brother Bone.

"What were you dreaming about?" asked my brother Fang.

"You kept saying things like 'clan cats' and 'bluestar'." mewed Claw.

My other two brothers, Gash and Scratch, looked at me expectantly.

"I had a dream about the clan cats mother told us about." I whispered.

"No way!" exclaimed Scratch in disbelief.

"What'd they say?" asked Gash.

"Not much, only something about me having a future with them." I replied shaking my head to clear the fog of sleep.

"Be careful about letting certain cats here that. Who knows what they'd do to you." warned their mother.

"Mom!" I gasped, "You scared me!"

"I know." she purred, "I did it on purpose. Now eat."

They all then noticed she had brought a rabbit, of decent size too.

"Awesome mom! Where'd you find something so big?" Claw mumbled with a full mouth.

"Yeah, mom, it's rare that anything this fat is brought back." mentioned Bone.

"I know. I asked for two rogues help. The two rogues know the clan cats and will be helping us escape to the clans." she said in a whisper.

"When will we go?" I asked thinking back to her dream.

"Tonight. But we must be careful. If Scarred were to find out about us leaving then we wouldn't leave here, alive." she gulped. Her kits safety were her priority. And even though the clans killed her mate, well, Firestar was the one. Nonetheless she wanted to join his clan, Thunderclan.

My thoughts wondered to when she first told us about the clans, we were only a few days old, and my fate had already been decided.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kits," called the soft voice of our mother, "would you like to hear about the clans?"_

_"What are the clans?" asked Blood._

_"First, you should know there are four clans...Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. Together they live under Starclan's rules, Starclan...their ancestors. One day we will leave this awful place, leave Bloodclan, and we will join Thunderclan...if they'll have us." their mother whispered._

_"Why are you whispering, mother?" Bone asked._

_"Because if you're new father found out it'd be the death of us. He despises the clans even more than your real father."_

_"Why did dad hate the clans?" asked Fang._

_"I don't know. Scourge never spoke much to me on those matters. Now time to sleep."_

_END FLASHBACK_

I know who the clans are, but I don't know what their like. They could be hostile to outsiders, or if their anything like Bloodclan we'd have to fight to get in!

"Spottedleaf." I called softly.

"Fire won't fight fire, instead, fire joins fire to create a larger flame." Spottedleaf whispered in my ear.

"Wait, Spottedleaf, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked in a barely audible tone.

No reply.

"Spottedleaf." I begged quietly.

Still no reply.

_Fire won't fight fire, instead, fire joins fire to create a larger flame._ What could it possibly mean? Fire won't fight fire? And, fire joins fire to create a larger flame? That made no sense! I let out a frustrated sigh, why couldn't Spottedleaf just tell me what it was? Why did she have to tell me what she was trying to say in some sort of weird prophecy-like chant?!

"Sleep, Blood, you must be well rested for tonight." my mother said noticing that I was still awake.

"Yes, mom, I'm just...just thinking." I said letting out a sigh.

My mother nodded her head then started to clean my pelt. The rhythm of her purr and lick eventually lured me into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, sadly no reviews yet, but I still think this will be a great story! This chapter actually won't focus on Blood, but five other cats involved in the making of Fireclan. All the main cats in this story are OC's.**

* * *

(Cloudtail's Point Of View)

I was lucky to have been found by the daytime warrior, Billystorm. He found me several moons ago, a mewling kit by his dead mothers side, the only one who hadn't died of hunger. He took me back to his clan, Skyclan. It was nice here, but there were times I felt like I didn't belong.

This particular morning I just so happened to be awake before everyone else. I nodded to Patchfoot who was on guard at the moment as I made my way to the river. As I started to lap I heard a whisper, _"Cloudtail..."_ it called, _"Cloudtail..."_

I looked up expecting to see a cat, yet there was no one there but me. I started to bend down to continue lapping, when there was suddenly a warm breath on my neck. Whirling around, I found myself face to face with a starry figure.

_"From the sky you will fall, sparking a great fire."_ the cat said before vanishing.

This only meant one thing...a new prophecy! I hurried to Echosong's cave to see if she could decipher anything from it.

* * *

(Whisperfoot's Point of View)

Sickness had spread through Shadowclan. It was a very bad time for our clan. I was one of the only warriors that wasn't sick so naturally I was out hunting and looking for specific herbs for Littlecloud. When I got back to camp I had a mouthful of catmint and feverfew plus a rabbit and a large squirrel. Blackstar was in the middle of the camp looking sadly at two bodies in the middle of the camp. I hurriedly dropped of the prey I caught at the fresh-kill pile and then gave the herbs to Littlecloud. As I walked toward Blackstar he looked up and his eyes filled with even more sadness and sympathy.

"Littlecloud...he tried...but he-he couldn't save them." he said gazing back down to the two cat bodies.

It took me a second to understand what was happening, and when I figured it out I gasped. I bolted out of the camp with tears streaming down my sides. My parents were dead! The last of my family dead! As I ran I heard a cat meow, _"Whisperfoot, Whisperfoot, please come to me."_

I froze and slowly turned around to see a misty figure with stars in her coat.

"W-what do you want?" I asked cautiously.

_"That does not matter, just remember this,"_ she said sweetly, _"Out of the shadows of this forest, comes your blazing fire."_

Then she disappeared into thin air. My blazing fire? I turned back toward the Shadowclan camp despite wanting to be alone. Maybe Littlecloud knew something about this.

* * *

(Willowleaf's Point of View)

I was a rogue, but I joined the clans, Riverclan in particular. I felt most at home in the water, especially if the water was warm from the sun's rays. Today I was officially made a warrior. I knew I would protect my clan with my life even though I wasn't born here. I happily made my way across a stream, ignoring the plump fish that swam around me.

When I reached the opposite bank I shook my coat to rid myself of water. I heard a twig snap and instantly jerked my head up to see a cat that could only be from Starclan by the stars of in it's coat.

_"Fire burns within you, you are the river of fire."_ the cat said before disappearing.

What in the name of Starclan was that supposed to mean?! River of fire? Every cat knows that water and fire don't mix! Well, Medicine cat's are closest to Starclan, so I guess now I just need to go and find Mothwing or Willowpaw and have them interpret this weird prophecy.

* * *

(Petalnose's Point of View)

It had been a long night on guard duty. A fox had tried to sneak into the nursery and in the end it had to be killed. Now I could finally get some much needed sleep!

As I drifted off to sleep I started to dream of Starclan. The starry cats never stopped astounding me! This time was different though...Bluestar kept saying, "Fire joins fire, just as a cat would help another cat." was she referring to a new prophecy? Who cares? I asked myself in my sleep. I'll just ask Leafpool, or Jaypaw when I wake up.

* * *

(Swifttail's Point of View)

Something wasn't right...I could feel it. Course than again, I'm feeling extremely tired and my nose is running pretty bad, so I'm probably sick. I made my way over to Barkface's den in hopes that he hadn't left to collect herbs yet.

"Hi, Swifttail!" exclaimed Kestrelpaw, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm feeling kind of tired and my nose is running pretty bad." I yawned.

"Just as I thought!" said Barkface from behind us, "Greencough is starting to hit us!"

"Greencough?" I asked "Are you sure?"

"Positive. And until proven otherwise I want you to stay in my den." he said, "Kestrelpaw, get her settled in while I see how many herbs we'll need to collect."

After they left I tried to sleep, which was slightly annoying because I had been tired and now I couldn't stop fidgeting.

"_Wind moves fire, making the fire swift." _whispered a voice.

I looked around but saw no one. Weird, I thought. Nonetheless it sounded like something important so I'd tell Barkface or Onestar as soon as possible.

* * *

**So this is a list of the main cat's in this story.**

**Cloudtail, of Skyclan: tall, strong white tom with blue eyes. Cloudtail was found by Billystorm as a small kit barely a few days old by his deceased mother's side. The rest of his siblings had passed due to hunger leaving Cloudtail with no living relatives.**

**Whisperfoot, of Shadowclan: stocky, light gray she-cat with green eyes. Whisperfoot's parents recently died due to greencough. Her littermates died before they were out of the nursery.**

**Willowleaf, of Riverclan: sturdily built, calico she-cat with green eyes. Willowleaf joined the clans after living as a rogue near the clans for several moons. She quickly caught on to the warrior code and serves her clan with pride.**

**Petalnose, of Thunderclan: strong, but slender blue she-cat with an extraordinarily pink nose and gray eyes. Gentle and kind, but also strong and a good hunter, she is also a descendant of kittypets.**

**Swifttail, of Windclan: swift and thin dusty brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Swifttail is a loyal Windclan warrior who is swift and smart. Catching rabbits is relatively easy for her and fighting off trespassers a cinch.**

**Blood, of Bloodclan: black she-cat with blue eyes and white chest, belly, right foreleg, muzzle, and tip on tail. Sister to Bone, Scratch, Claw, Fang, and Gash.**

**Bone, of Bloodclan: creamy colored she-cat with amber eyes. Sister to Blood, Scratch, Claw, Fang, and Gash.**

**Scratch, of Bloodclan: red tom with yellow eyes. Brother to Blood, Bone, Claw Fang, and Gash.**

**Claw, of Bloodclan: gray tom with green eyes. Brother to Blood, Bone, Scratch, Fang, and Gash.**

**Fang, of Bloodclan: white tom with blue eyes. Brother to Blood, Bone, Scratch, Claw, and Gash.**

**Gash, of Bloodclan: dark gray tom with yellow eyes. Brother to Blood, Bone, Scratch, Claw, and Fang.**

**Scar, of Bloodclan: black tom with yellow eyes. Sent after Blood, Bone, Scratch, Claw, Fang, and Gash to bring them back to Bloodclan.**


End file.
